In order to provide support to users, many companies provide an information repository (referred to as a knowledge base) that includes a database of technical articles, answers to frequently asked questions (FAQ), and other types of information. Users may search the knowledge base to identify technical articles from the knowledge base that are relevant to a particular problem or issue. The relevant technical articles may include (1) articles that are informational or merely provide recommendations or guidelines as well as (2) articles that provide a solution for the problem or issue. With a large knowledge base, the user may spend a significant amount of time distinguishing those articles that provide a solution from the merely informational articles.